Total Drama Back to school
by arrowhead91
Summary: Its my first fanfic yeah. This is some of my favorite charters in high school. Sorry not good at summaries. I'm rating it t as a safe rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I had to delete the first chap. I tried posting but it went wrong.**

**I have know idea.**

**Total drama belongs to its rightful owners. **

* * *

Chapter one

Gwen's prov:

I grabbed my bags and started to go down the hallway until I passed my brothers door. Then I heard their door open. Jack and Tony came out. "Can we take your bags madam?" said Jack. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously but they had already grabbed my bags and taken them down stairs. I sighed ang followed then wondering what their scheme was.

"That will be five dollars please." Said Tony putting his hand out. "No way! And what do you want 5 dollars for? Did you spend all your allowance?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah and are jobs are starting next week." They said simultaneously with a note of obvious. I sighed and sat down on the sofa.

Honestly my brothers are so predictable and annoying they're like Duncan thirty times more annoying. Ok Duncan is not that annoying he can be funny, likes to tease Courtney which makes all of us laugh because he has a crush. Courtney can be quite serious but she is a good friend she treated Geoff if he hurt Brigette, she would hurt him a lot. She has a massive crush on Duncan even though she won't admit it. Brigette she is one my best friend. She and Geoff are such a cute couple. Geoff is a fun guy but can get on my nerves. He nearly failed last year. LeShawna is large and in charge. I was so shocked when she got together with Harold. Harold is a nerd. DJ is liked by everyone even Heather. Hope she doesn't make my life hell this year. And then there's Trent, oh I love Trent. My musician boyfriend.

And him and his older sister, Jessica pulling up in the front yard. I hugged my brothers. "See ya." I said taking my bags of them. "Hey, where is our 5 dollars?" They complained but I was already out the door. I dumped my stuff in the back of his sister's car and hugged Trent. "Hey beautiful." I blushed. "Hey Gwen," said Jessica "do you mind if you and Trent direct me?" "No, I don't mind." I was happy, was with Trent and soon to be with friends.

* * *

Trent prov:

I put my guitar in Jessica's car. My mom hugged me and said "I love you Trent." I was a bit embarrassed. "Good luck sun." said my dad. My dad isn't a man of many words of many words. "Bye." I said waving. I Jessica car then I got in.

Jess aka Jessica started the car. We pulled out of the drive and started to go to Gwen's house. "So, who are your friend at school?" Asked Jessica. "Well, there is DJ who is practically are mom, he's a good guy. Then there is Duncan, the bad ass and has a massive crush on Courtney. Courtney likes to keep everyone in line but she secretly likes Duncan. Then there is Bridgette I don't know her to well but she's nice. Geoff is a good dude he is dating Bridgette. Harold is a bit of a geek he gets prank a lot. LeShawna can be a bit scary when you first meet her when you get to know her, she's a good friend. And then there's Gwen, gorgeous Gwen" I finished I trust my sister she has always been there for me.

"Cool. Sound like you have a lot of friends. Down here to go to Gwen's house?" she asked. "How do you remember that?" I was really surprised until that she remembered that until she answered. "It's near Mia's house." I snorted because it was so cliché.

"Gwen house is that one." I said pointing a house. She pulled up then Gwen talked with her brothers for a bit then she put her bags in car. "Hey beautiful" I said looking at Gwen's beautiful face. "Hey Gwen," said Jessica "do you mind if you and Trent direct me?" "No, I don't mind" said Gwen.

* * *

Duncan prov:

I woke hearing my dad and mom arguing. Then dad slammed the door. I went down stair with my mom in a fit of giggle because my dad forgot his wig and when dad has no wig and he's angry he is so funny to watch. "What were you arguing about?" I asked. "You." Mom said all sign of laughter gone from her face. That's when dad walk in, he grabbed his wig and yelled "Duncan, do something about that Mohawk before you go to school." Oh crap! I forgot to pack my bags. I grabbed my toast and went upstairs. Hate being with my dad.

I started packing. I heard my favourite brother, Sean wake up. Sean reminds me of Geoff when he's not playing tonsil hockey with Malibu, they both party hard and there a bit thick. Malibu is cool I don't know her to well. Gwen is the only person I can watch horror movie with at school. Then there is Elvis he's a good dude last semester we nearly destroyed the school with a sonic boom but DJ stop us. Ok but DJ is not a loser he will help us prank Harold. Harold is a dweeb I don't know what LaShawna see's in him. Lashawna and I don't exactly don't see eye to eye. And there's princess, she's hot and I like her and she likes me but she won't admit it.

I finished packing, grabbed spray paint, guitar and amp. Then I when down stairs. Mom was talking to Sean. "Hi honey." She said to me over Sean shoulder. "Hey, bro want help with putting your guitar on your motorbike." Asked Sean "Sure." I replied.

We went out and secured it on. Then mom came out and hugged me "Good-bye honey." "See you bro." said Sean. "See you at thanks giving." I said then, I got of my bike.

* * *

Cortney prov:

Pencil case? Check. Toiletries? Check. Clothes? Check. Shoes? Check. Money? Check. Makeup? Oh, its on my dressing table. I put in my makeup bag in my suitcase.

This year was going to be a good year, interesting subjects, homework, school council and friends. I have Bridgette she is a really good friend. Then there is DJ he is calm dude. Then there is Geoff he is nice but if he hurts Bridgette, I'll kill him. Then there Gwen she is an amazing friend. Then there's Harold he just weird. Then there is LaShawna who always knows what to say. Then there is Trent he is nice. Then there is the green mohawk jerk, he so annoying, stupid, adorable criminal. Wait he is no cute. Ugh I better set of for school

I went down stair

s. "Hi, sweetheart." My dad said. My dad was a jolly man but when he meant business, he meant business. "Hi hon." Said my mom. She is a gorges Latino woman. "I made waffles." "Thanks." I said.

A few minutes later I finished my breakfast and I grabbed my bags. I put in my car. Then my parents hugged me and I set off.

* * *

DJ prov:

"Bye mamma." I said.

"Bye honey." Mamma said.

My two little brothers waving good-bye.

I love my family but I'm also exited for going to school. my to little brother are the best and then there's mamma the mom someone can ask for. In the holidays

I did so many things, I help mamma baked, I went the beach with my brother and I went to the petting zoo. Mamma likes the ducks, my little brother Steven likes the goats, George likes pigs and I like the bunnies. I miss my Bunny.

At the end of last year, I got good marks (I got a b as a lowest marks) so mamma got me a car. I love it has a lot of room and I made an area for Bunny. It's a cage with a special cushion on the bottom and a place to for Bunny to drink and if needed a bowl for bunny to eat.

* * *

LaShawna prov:

"Bye lasheshe." Said Jasmine. "See ya jazz." I say. Why does my school have to start early huh? Jazz's school starts next week but I get to see my other friends and go to the good beauty parlor. My crocodile elbows haven't had treatment for 3 months.

At school I've got good friends but then there is the queen bee squad. Heather, Lindsey and Ann-maria. Ann-maria a girl I knew when I was younger but we were never friends. Lindsey is a dum ass how dost she see that Heather is a pony tail wearing, daddy's girl, prom queen wannabe and how has that girl gotten a boyfriend. Heather, that girl is pure evil, no wonder she hasn't got a boyfriend. There some boys how are kind of in the queen squad. There is Justin a gorges boy who tries to seduce girl in to doing what he wants then to do. Then there's Tyler he is Lindsey boyfriend, Heather hated him last year but she has made him useful. The squad like to make some one's life hell the made Beth's last year and they always try to make me, Gwen's and are group.

* * *

Jasmine prov:

LaShawna better keep her hand of Franklin Hill.

He only lives 67 miles away.

* * *

Geoff prov:

I was driving up to Bridgs. I pull up in the drive and I shout up "Hey bridge. You coming down."

"Coming, Geoffy." She shouts.

"So how has your summer." I ask as she is putting her bags in the back.

"Good." But her face was hiding something. "So, did you through some party."

"Yeah we had some massive party."

"Can you put the music on."

So, I did and drove to school with my girl.

* * *

Harold prov:

This year is going to be my year. No more pranks. No more A-. This year I'm going to get together LaShawna. This year I'm going to get revenge on Duncan. Great now I'm stuck in the toilet.

Gosh it takes half an hour to get out the toilet. I have to go in my dad's old car to school. I get it hoping that Duncan won't make fun of my car.

Sorry I couldn't Bridgette because it would give away a plot.

* * *

**Sorry i couldn't Bridgette prov because it would give a way a plot. Sorry that Geoff's was short. Bye please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two** **sorry I haven't posted in ages I've got so much going. I've change my mind on I will ship dawn with scott.**

* * *

Lashawna was the first one to arrive. She waited for about ten minutes. But then a familiar voice spoke. "Wow Lashawna it's so good to see you." She turned around. There was Heather. "Wow you got bigger." "Girl what did you say!"

"LeShawna!" said a Bridgette who had obviously just pulled up. Heather gave a menacing smile. She spun on her heels and strutted of looking for her Queen bee squad. "S'up girl." Said LeShawna hugging her. "Hey Lashawna." said Geoff

Duncan had just entered the school gates on his motor bike. He skided then stopping right in fount of the door. "hey bro." he said. "Dude that was sick." Said Geoff high fiving him. "hi Duncan" said Bridgette. "Hey" said leShawna. She wasn't sure If Duncan was a jerk or just played tough.

DJ drived in with bunny in the back. "hi." Said he said pulling his suitcase out the back. "Sup brother." "hey dude." said Duncan and Geoff. "Hi DJ" said Bridgette "Can I hold bunny?" "Sure."

Harold turn up in his dad's old car. He hated it and was embarrassed by it. But his sister had gone to university in England and his parent wanted to save some money. He parked round the back so no one would see the car. He walked round the front door. "Leshawna." "Hey Harold." "Hey dweeb did you have a trip." Duncan called out sticking his leg out. "It was good thank you…Duncan!" Geoff and Duncan where laughing when anyone on ales looked unimpressed.

"Hey where's Courtney, Trent and Gwen." Said DJ "oh hey Elvis texted saying him and Gwen went to pick up his new car." He read out from his phone. "So, where's Courtney?"

As if on Cue Courtney pulled up. "Hi." She called out and hugged the girls. "Good DJ, Geoff and Duncan." Her voice went flat when she said the last word. "Hey princess." "Ugh I wish you would stop calling that."

Katy passed the friends "Hi." She said then noticed Bunny. "Can I stoke your bunny?" "Sure." DJ answered. She held bunny "What's his name?" "Bunny." he answered. "I've got to go Sadie is waiting." She walked in and giving a back wave.

Trent was in his old but nice car. It had a bit of an military theme. "Hey Gwen we're there." He said waking her up. "Hugh." she said groggily as he was parking. "Come on." She got out of the back grabbed her suitcase. "Hey Trent you coming." "Give me a sec." he answered. They walked to the front entrance. "Gwen." all the girls yelled. They ran up and hugged her. "Good to see ya girl." Said LaShawna "We missed you." Said Bridgette. "Come on we are going to be late."

* * *

They went inside where the office lady glared at them all. They ticked their names of and went in to the hall they were probably last to arrive. Then the lights dimmed and Chris Maclene walk on.

"This term I have a few amusements we have three new students Alejandro, Sierra and the other one is in Europe." He said. "Oh, and chef has a new system for detention, you will have to help in the kitchen." Alejandro spoke up "Hello, it will be nice to meet all the ladies." "Oh my god Chris Maclean it's so good to meet you." Said Sierra hugging him.

After the new people had sat down. Chris read out the dorm list "In dorm 1 is Alejandro, Heather, Linsey, Justin, Anne Maria and Tyler. In dorm 2 is Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, LaShawna, Harold, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, DJ and the new student who isn't here. (extra)

"Now time for who's running which club. Courtney Satella is running the drama club. Heather Kasuga will be running Glee with Amy nelson as vice-captain. Eva Garren will be running American football. And Jo Clarkson will be running Soccer. "School dismissed."

* * *

They all left the main hall. "I wonder who is the new person?" DJ thought allowed as they walked to there dorm. "I hope it's a guy who likes to party." Said Geoff "Maybe they will respect my wicked skills." "Were here." Courtney announced.

The boys went to their side of the dorm went and the girls. "Hey have you relived that Harold has a girlfriend before Duncan." Said Trent. All the boys laughed. "In this school." He said scowling.

On the girl's side. "Well done for getting to be in charge of the drama club." Said Gwen "Thanx." "Girl you deserve it. Last years play was good." Said LaShawna. "What play are you doing this year?" asked Bridgette "Um…maybe Legally Blonde." She answered.

They left the dorm and went in to their common room. A few minutes later the boys came out from there part of the dorm. Geoff and Bridgette were making out. Gwen and Trent where cuddled up in a corner. Duncan was trying to hit on Courtney. DJ was playing with bunny.

"Listen Harold." said LaShawna tentatively. "I got to talk to you see and me last term I got all emotional back there with you nearly getting expelled for the prank you did on Duncan. I think we moved to fast." "So, can I still talk to you." He asked "Harold you are the funkiest, strangest, badest white boy I've ever met. me and you are like that." she said putting two of her fingers together "All right so do you want to go behind the bushes and make out. "Did you not listen to a single word I said? Look I got to go." She got up and sat down next to Courtney.

* * *

Bridgette's phone rang. She got up and went to a corner of the room. As soon as she stated the call she started crying.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was rubbish. please review. **


End file.
